Something to Believe In
by DamonsGurl95
Summary: One-shot takes place after the talk that Nat and Bruce have in the bedroom in Age of Ultron


Something To Believe In

A/N: Brutasha, slight AU. Takes place at the Barton home after Natasha and Bruce decide to disappear. Loosely based on the song of the same name by the cast of Spectacular! (A Nickelodeon original musical movie). If you haven't seen Spectacular! I highly recommend it it's an amazing movie. Enjoy :-)

 _So we just disappear?_

Bruce's words echoed in Natasha's head as she sat with Laura and the kids, supposed to be colouring.

"Nat? Nat, you okay?" Laura asked worriedly.

Natasha gave her a sad smile and shrugged, unsure.

Laura nodded and turned to her children, "why don't you two go find your father and see what he's up to."

The kids just nodded and walked away.

"Okay, spill," Laura said to Natasha.

Natasha sighed, "you know how I've told you a bit about what I did before Clint found me?"

Laura nodded, it wasn't something that Natasha was comfortable with talking about but she didn't mind answering Laura's questions when she asked.

"I never felt like I belonged at S.H.I.E.L.D. because of my past but I've never considered running away, well I had never considered running away until Bruce suggested it earlier. Like me he thinks of himself as a monster and feels that he doesn't belong. We both had any hopes of having a family one day stripped away from us," Natasha's voice cracked slightly, "I love you guys, you're the family that I never had. It just makes me realise how much I want a family of my own and hurts knowing that I never can."

Laura pulled Natasha into a tight hug, as best she could with her pregnant belly. She had no idea that Natasha felt that way, she had always put walls up against the idea of a family because she couldn't physically have children herself. Laura understood though, when you find the man of your dreams it's only natural to want to have a family with him. It broke Laura's heart realising that neither Bruce nor Natasha would be able to conceive their own children. It made her want to hold her own children tightly and make sure that she treasured them more.

The two women pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

They looked up to see Clint.

"What are you two gossiping about now?" He teased taking a seat beside Laura.

"Your projects and how we won't have any of the original character of the place left if you keep destroying it," Laura said pointedly.

Clint just grinned, "you love the changes, be honest."

Laura rolled her eyes.

Natasha decided to leave them to their lovers quarrel and find Bruce.

It wasn't difficult to find him, Cooper's voice was loud enough that Natasha knew Bruce was with the kid upstairs.

Natasha walked upstairs and headed for Cooper's room where she could hear their voices. She stopped short though when she heard Cooper ask Bruce about her.

"Do you like Aunty Nat?" Cooper asked.

Bruce was surprised by the question, Cooper and Lila had just been questioning him about being an Avenger and now they were asking about Natasha, he didn't know what to say.

"I..Um..Well..Ah, yes?" Bruce said uncertainly.

Lila frowned at him, "why don't you like her?"

"I..What..Oh..No..I..I mean of course I like Natasha," Bruce tried to amend.

He sighed, "yes I do like your Aunty Nat."

"Good," Cooper said fiercely, "cause she likes you."

"You can't hurt her," Lila stated firmly.

Bruce chuckled slightly, "I never want to."

"Good!" The two children responded fiercely.

Natasha decided to make her presence known, "are you two spreading rumours again?" Natasha teased the two children.

Cooper and Lila grinned cheekily as they said at the same time, "never Aunty Nat."

Natasha raised an eyebrow before turning to look at Bruce, "can we talk?"

Bruce nodded and the pair left the children and headed out the back of the house to the shed.

"What's up?" Bruce asked Natasha carefully.

"Do you still want to run?" Natasha responded.

"I.. yeah.. I mean, do you?" He questioned uncertainly.

"Kinda, I mean not right now. But you know after. After we help in whatever way we can. Of course it'll be the last time right?" Natasha responded.

"Yeah, I mean, if we leave there's no reason to come back. We can be free of the burden that we've carried for so long. We could have a life outside of this. I mean if that's what you want," Bruce said.

Natasha nodded, "yeah I like that idea."

"So it's settled we'll leave as soon as we can without putting more lives in danger," Bruce said.

Natasha smiled softly and took his hand, "we can finally have our lives back, the lives that we wanted before chaos took over."

Bruce kissed Natasha's hand before they walked back to the house.

On the back porch they released their grip on each other's hand and walked into the house.

What they knew in that moment was that they both had something to believe in, a future.

If they had have known what was going to happen things might have ended differently for them in that shed.


End file.
